Kurogane
Kurogane Kurogane is a rough-mannered ninja from the world of Nihon (ニホン?, lit. Japan), who is sent away from his world by Tomoyo in order to have him discover true strength. He is the most powerful warrior in his world, but he shows no mercy to anyone, even at Tomoyo's request, so she places a "curse" on him that will decrease his strength if he kills anyone. He gives up his sword,"Ginryū" (銀竜?, meaning "Silver Dragon"), as the price to use Mokona to cross dimensions and return to his home world. He quickly bonds with Syaoran, who he trains in swordsmanship and helps overcome his blind right eye. He is constantly teased by Fay, who calls him a variety of nicknames, though he also is able to tell Fay's true nature, and Mokona, whose cute nature Kurogane cannot stand, preferring to refer to Mokona as a "white pork bun." or "white manju bun." Though he initially has no interest in helping restore Sakura's memory, he eventually finds himself risking his life for the group. He is voiced by Tetsu Inada in Japanese, and by Christopher Sabat in English. Kurogane is the son of the lord of the Suwa Province and the miko who protects the area with a magical barrier. He trains under his father in swordsmanship, wishes to become stronger so he can protect those he loves, and he cares for his mother, who has tuberculosis. Eventually, Fei Wong Reed floods the area with demons, which leads to the death of his father, and Reed personally kills Kurogane's mother through a dimensional portal. Kurogane goes into a rage, killing all of the demons while grasping his mother's body, and he is only calmed by Tomoyo. He eventually becomes a personal retainer for Tomoyo, but his ideals change from protecting those he loves to just gaining strength and finding his mother's killer. He eventually learns that the whole attack is part of Reed's plan to make him a pawn, but interference from Yuko causes Tomoyo to reach him first. His real name in the anime during his childhood was Haganemaru, instead of You-oh but he later changed it to Kurogane after his parents' death. Both he and Fay changed their name before the series; from Yui to Fay and Haganemaru (during the anime series) to Kurogane. Kurogane is an expert swordsman, who originally used a replica of his father's sword, Ginryū, opting to have the original buried with his mother in place of his father's remains. After giving the sword to Yuko, he obtains "Sōhi" (Blue Ice?), which he initially stores with Mokona, though Fay eventually gives him the ability to summon it from his left hand. After he cuts off his left arm to save Fay, he is granted an artificial arm from Piffle World, though it feels weird to him. In Nihon, Tomoyo gives him the real Ginryū, admitting that she never buried it. He learns that the curse is actually a protective charm, and his only loss of strength was the loss of his arm, which helps him realize that "true strength" is protecting those close to him. He most often uses the technique, Hama Ryū-ō Jin, which is his father's trademark. In the final confrontation with Fei Wang Reed, Kurogane finally gains his revenge by delivering the fatal blow to Fei Wang Reed in chapter 230.